Where is Ponch?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Chet invites Ponch over to the station, Ponch says he'll come, but then something happens and he doesn't show up, now everyone is looking for him, Jon is missing too.
1. Kidnapped

"Hey Jon, I'm bored, let's take our break now," Ponch said.

"OK," Jon replied. They stopped by Burger King and picked up a few burgers, and then went to the park and sat on the bench. As soon as Ponch was about to take a bite of his burger his phone made a noise, he had gotten a text. He pulled out his phone, and looked at it, it was from Chet it said,

"Hey, U wanna come here 4 your lunch break? I got a surprise 4 U" Ponch smiled.

"Sure, I'll b there in a few minutes." He sent back.

"Hey, Jon, Chet wants us to go to the fire station, he has a surprise for me," Ponch said. Jon smiled.

"OK, let's go," he said. They got up and started to walk back towards their Motorcycles, then Ponch felt someone grab him.

"Hey let go," he said, but then the persons grip got tighter. Ponch turned his head to look at Jon, and he saw a big buff black guy grab Jon and start to drag him away.

"Let go of me please!" Jon yelled.

"JON!" Ponch screamed, he wanted desperately to get away from the guy that held on so tightly to him, and go save his partner and best friend.

"Be quiet," the man said that was holding Ponch. Ponch still squirmed and tried to get away.

"Stop moving, you'll never get free, your coming with me," the man said.

"I don't want to go with you, please just let me go," Ponch said, he was scared. The man started to laugh.

"Well you don't get much of a choice," he said then started to drag Ponch away.

"Please just let me go!" Ponch screamed, he had tears running down his face. The man ignored the screams, and continued on his way to wherever it was he was taking Ponch.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Getraer finds Ponch's cell phone

Chet paced back and forth,

"Ponch should've been here by now," he said to Marco.

"Yeah, maybe he had to catch a speeder or stop a robbery; he is a cop ya know," Marco replied. Chet was hoping Marco was right, but just in case, he sent Ponch another text. 'Hey U still comin' ?' He waited for a while, and never got a response.

 _Meanwhile…._

Getraer was out on patrol, and he saw two motorcycles parked at the park.

"Baker and Poncherello," he said quietly to himself. He pulled up beside the motorcycles, but something didn't seem right. He checked the saddle bags to see if his guess was right, one of them was filled with ding dongs and snickers bars, the other one had Jon's cell phone, and a few old pictures of Jon and Ponch. Getraer was looking around for them now,

"They wouldn't just leave their bikes here and go off somewhere where they couldn't get back to them quick enough to catch a criminal," he told himself, he saw Ponch's cell phone on the ground. The screen was cracked, Ponch had dropped it when the guy grabbed him. It kept vibrating, Getraer reached down and picked it up, he stared to the lock screen picture, it was a picture of Ponch holding the new puppy his parents had gotten last month. After a while Getraer finally decided he was gonna see why the phone was vibrating so much, he put his finger on the screen, and swiped it across, to unlock the phone. Then it went to the home screen wall paper, a picture of Jon and Ponch laying by a Christmas tree making a funny face, it was the picture they took at Ponch's parents house last month for Christmas. Getraer stared at it a while, remembering the moment on Christmas day, when he looked at his phone and saw that Ponch had sent him a picture and said merry Christmas to him, it meant a lot to Getraer, because he and Ponch didn't really get along all the time. The phone vibrated again, Ponch had just gotten another message. Getraer decided to look at it, 'it might be important.' He thought. Getraer was looking at Ponch's messages, most of them were just Chet saying stuff like, 'R U there?' "Ponch where R U?' "U still comin' ?" Getraer then noticed the last response from Ponch Chet got was at 12:15 and it was now almost One O'clock. Getraer decided not to answer Chet's message, he wasn't so sure how to tell him Ponch was missing.

"Dang it, that's two more officers to add to the missing officers list," he said angrily. There were more officers missing than just Jon and Ponch.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. A room full of missing officers

Jon woke up in a dark cold room, there were no windows, his head hurt.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked. He reached up his hand and began to rub his aching head. His eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, he saw someone over on the other side.

"H-Hello, who's there?" he asked. The man looked up.

"Jon Baker?" he asked, Jon recognized that voice. It was David Farmer a motorcycle cop at the CHP, he and his partner had gone missing last night.

"David, your ok," Jon said with relief.

"So they got you too, where's Ponch?" asked TJ McCabe, a member of the S.W.A.T. team for the L.A.P.D.

"I don't know," Jon said, now a little worried. He remembered a guy grabbing him, and he remembered Ponch screaming his name and trying to break free from some other guys tight grip. After that, he couldn't remember anything else. His eyes filled with tears. _'If anything happens to Ponch, I swear I'll die,'_ He thought.

"Oh God, help my partner, I don't know where he is. Or what's going on with him, but please help him, keep him safe please," Jon began to pray quietly.

"Jon, it's ok, they got my partner too," Came the voice of Jim Reed from the L.A.P.D.

"Reed?"

"Yeah, I was kidnapped about Five O'clock this morning, they took Malloy too, and from what I can tell, they don't put partners together in the same room," Reed said.

 _Meanwhile….._

Michael Johnson,David's partner sat up against the wall in the room next door to where his partner was. Dominic Luca, a guy who worked with TJ sat next to him. Pete Malloy, Reed's partner sat next to Luca. The door opened, and someone was thrown into the room.

"Now be good, or you'll never see daylight again Poncherello! In fact, you'll never see people again either!" the man yelled. Ponch didn't respond, he was trying to calm himself down, he had been through a lot on the way here.

"Did you hear me Poncherello!?" he yelled. Ponch slightly shook his head yes, the man grabbed Ponch by the shirt,

"Answer me Poncherello!"

"LET HIM GO!" Michael screamed.

"Be quiet Michael!" the man yelled.

"Please, just let me go, I heard you," Ponch said. He had finally found his voice again. The man let go of Ponch, and pushed him to the ground, he opened the door and left slamming it hard behind him.

"Ponch, are you ok?" Malloy asked concerned.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Ponch replied.

"I really wish I knew what was going on around here," Michael said.

"You and me both, Michael," Luca agreed. Malloy got up and went over to Ponch, he helped him up, and over to the rest of them.

"What was that all about? He's never done that to any of us," Luca asked.

"We didn't get along to begin with," Ponch replied.

"Oh, I think I understand," Luca said.

"I just wanna get outta here," Michael said. Everyone agreed, they were all scared and wanting their partners/best friends back.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Searching for the missing officers

"Luca, and TJ have been missing for a whole day now, what are we gonna do? We need to find them, Lt. Harrelson," said Jim Street.

"Cool it, Street, we are working on it. You need some patience," said Lt. Dan Harrelson. The S.W.A.T. team leader.

"Don't worry, Street, I miss 'em too. But just like Hondo said, we are working on trying to find them. We just need a little patience," said Deke.

"Yeah, they aren't the only officers missing, David Farmer, and Michael Johnson from CHP central have been missing since last night. Jim Reed, and Pete Malloy from L.A.P.D. have been missing since 5 O'clock this morning, and as of 30 minutes ago, Jon Baker, and Frank Poncherello from CHP Central have been reported missing," Lt. Harrelson said.

"Jon and Ponch?" Deke asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Sgt. Getraer just reported them missing."

 _Meanwhile…._

"Um Chet, I think he's not coming," Marco said.

"No duh, where is he?" Chet said, he looked at his watch.

"I gotta go try to find him," Chet said, he went to Cap's office.

"Um Cap…."

"Not now, Kelly, I'm listening to an important news announcement," Cap said. Chet was quiet, he listened too.

"This just in, officers Jonathan Baker, and Francis L. Poncherello have been reported missing. That's two more officers to add to the missing officers list. Where ever they are, I hope they are found soon…" the guy just kept talking.

"Missing? But he was just on his way over here…" Chet was in shock.

"Kelly? Earth to Kelly."

"Oh sorry Cap."

"What was it you wanted?" Cap asked.

"I'm going out to find Ponch," Chet said.

"You too?" he heard the voice of Roy DeSoto.

"What?"

"Me and Johnny were just gonna go out looking for him too."

"Us too," Mike and Marco said from behind.

"Well, I'll come along too then," Cap said.

 _Meanwhile…._

They had been searching for hours, it was now dark out, and it was about 11:30 P.M.

"Were gonna have to stop looking soon guys, it is getting pretty late," Cap said.

"Ok," they all replied sadly.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Barry, we've got eight officers it that enough?" asked Daryl.

"Yeah, we've got something for each of them," Barry replied.

"Ok, who do you want first?" asked Randy.

"How about that one guy with the dark hair and glasses, and his partner."

"Oh, David, and Michael."

"Yeah, let's do something fun with them," Barry said. Then he started to laugh evilly.

"I don't get the joke," said Randy. They ignored Randy and continued to laugh.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. PCP

David and Michael sat at a table together.

"Hey, this isn't so bad anymore. At least I'm with you now," David said.

"Yeah, but still, it's a little odd how nice they are treating us," Michael said. He wasn't so sure he trusted them.

"Ok, let's have our supper," David said, he never even thought twice about something might be in the food or the drink.

 _Meanwhile…._

The next morning, David and Michael were dead. There was Rohypnol in their sodas, and once they were sedated Barry shot them in the head and killed them. They put David's dead body in the room with Ponch, Malloy, and Luca to scare them. They did the same with Michael's body in the other room.

"I don't like this, if Michael is dead, David must be dead too," Jon said staring at the dead body of Michael Johnson.

"I don't like this at all guys," TJ said, then the door opened.

"Enjoying your new room decorations?" Barry joked. They all turned to see him, they were scared.

"Who wants to take Phencyclidine?" Barry asked.

"PCP?" Reed asked horrified.

"Oh, you want it."

"NO Please! I don't want any of it!" Reed yelled as he was dragged away.

 _Meanwhile…._

Dr. Brackett was out for a walk, when he saw Reed running away from something, he didn't see anything that Reed would be running from though.

"Hey slow down, where are you going?" Kell asked stopping Reed.

"Let go of me!" Reed yelled, he had a look of terror, mixed with anger on his face.

"Reed what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!" Reed yelled and pushed Kell away. Kell didn't get any closer to Reed, he could tell he was on drugs, he knew that Reed would never do drugs, but he knew Reed had been missing. He figured, he was kidnapped, and by the way he was acting, he figured he was forced to take some PCP.

"Reed don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, I won't touch you."

"That's a relief, your actually keeping your hands to yourself creep! Now let me leave!" Reed yelled.

"Reed, did you take PCP?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Reed snapped.

"I want to help you, what did you take?"

"Leave me alone, I don't need your help!" Reed yelled.

"What were you running from earlier?" Kell asked.

"W-W-What's it to ya?" Reed said starting to remember he was running from some hideous monster. (He was hallucinating.)

"Reed, please let me help you, PCP is very dangerous," Kell said. Reed didn't respond, it was starting to wear off, and he was slightly confused now.

 _Meanwhile…_

Malloy and TJ were both found in a dark alley, both were not well. They had a rapid pulse, and dangerously high blood pressure. When they were found TJ had started to have a seizure. They were transported to the hospital, and treated for an overdose on Cocaine.

Sgt. MacDonald was at the hospital visiting Reed and Malloy.

"What happened to you guys? He asked. They didn't respond, they were starting to fall asleep.

"Ok, you guys go ahead and sleep, but when you wake up I want answers," Mac said, then he sat down.

 _To Be Continued_


	6. Killing Luca

TJ layed in his hospital bed, his fellow S.W.A.T. team members were around him.

"TJ where's Luca? Was he with you?" Harrelson asked.

"I don't know where he is. I was being taken away, and I didn't see what happened to him," TJ said trying to forget about the terrible things he had seen.

"TJ are you alright?" Deke asked noticing how upset TJ was.

"I'm fine, It's just, this hasn't been the greatest experience, and I'm worried about Dom, and Jon, and Ponch."

"Jon and Ponch? Have you seen them?" Street asked.

"I saw Jon, he had no clue where Ponch was. Wherever Ponch is, he's probably with Dom," TJ replied.

"Is there anything else you can tell us? What is the name of the guy who kidnapped you? What does he look like?" Harrelson asked.

"One guy is tall, thin, and blonde his name is Randy. One guy is a really big buff black guy named Daryl and the other guy looks exactly like Daryl only a bit bigger and his name is Barry," TJ replied. Then his eyes closed and slowly opened again. They could tell that meant he was tired.

"Ok, go ahead and sleep. Thanks for the help TJ," Deke said. TJ fell asleep. Deke looked over at Harrelson,

"Hondo, it sounds like they were kidnapped by those drug dealers we heard about last week," he said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch sat up against the cold wall, almost in tears, he was terrified and he wanted Jon. Luca sat next to him, he was equally as scared as Ponch was. Then the door opened and Barry walked in.

"Come on Luca," he said.

"No please, I don't wanna go!" Luca screamed.

"You don't get a choice," Barry said, then he grabbed him.

"Please leave me alone!" Luca yelled.

"Take me instead, please don't hurt Luca," Ponch said.

"Shut up Poncherello! It's not you turn yet!"

"So what, please leave him alone."

"Poncherello you don't listen do you? I said it's not your turn!" Barry yelled.

"We have very special plans for you, but you'll have to wait."

"I won't let you take him, he doesn't wanna go," Ponch said standing up. Barry picked Ponch up and shook him a little.

"Be quiet Poncherello! You can't stop me!" he yelled then threw him into the wall, he grabbed Luca again, and then pulled out a gun and pointed it at his head.

"I could just kill him now and not let him get what we had planned for him."

"No please…." Ponch began to say something, and then Barry pulled the trigger and shot Luca in the head. Then dropped him on the floor. Ponch began crying harder.

"You'll never get away with this!" he yelled. Barry laughed,

"Oh you think that someone is actually gonna save you? Quit dreaming, Poncherello and wake up to reality if they wanted to save you guys they would've done it by now," Barry said then left.

 _To Be Continued_


	7. Seeing Ponch for 5 minutes

Ponch sat there staring at the dead body of Dominic Luca, he was horrified. Then the door started to open, Ponch felt his muscles start to tense up a little from how scared he was. Someone was thrown into the room.

"Here, you can be with your partner for one last time," Barry said. Ponch then noticed it was Jon who had been through in the room, he got up from the floor and rushed over to Jon and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Jon, I've been so worried about you. I've seen some really disturbing and heartbreaking things and all I wanted more than anything was to be with you again. You make me more comfortable, with you I can relax, because you're my best friend and you understand how I'm feeling."

"Ponch, when I saw that they had killed David and Michael I couldn't get my mind of you. I've been worried sick about you, Francis Llewellyn Poncherello, and I'm so glad you're ok," Jon said. Ponch wiped away a tear, and he smiled at Jon. Even though he hated it when people called him by his full name he didn't care this time, this time he was just so happy to see Jon that it didn't matter.

"So, did you tell Chet you're not coming?" Jon asked playfully.

"Tell Chet I'm not… Oh crap I forgot all about Chet," Ponch said reaching for his cell phone that would've been in his pocket, but he had dropped it back at the park.

"My phone, it's not here…Oh wait, I think I dropped it at the park. Hopefully whoever finds it will return it to me later," Ponch said. Jon smiled,

"It's ok, I'm sure Getraer has found it by now," he teased. Ever since Ponch had gotten his new Cell phone, Getraer had been finding it all over the place. It didn't fit well in his pocket, and he forgot about it sometimes. Or Getraer would catch him playing on it during briefing and take it away.

"Oh geez how many times does he have to find it?" Ponch said rolling his eyes. "Well, I guess if he finds it this time, I'll be grateful," he added. Jon had to laugh, Ponch seemed to be getting back to himself, and then the door opened.

"Ok let's go Baker," Daryl said.

"Go now? But I just got here, and Ponch…."

"Sorry, Baker, we never said you could hang out with him forever," Daryl said then grabbed Jon and started to take him away again.

"Jon!" Ponch screamed, and tried to grab him and take him away from Daryl. Daryl just grabbed Ponch and pushed him back, and when Ponch attempted to free Jon again, Daryl threw him into the wall so hard Ponch fell to the floor unconscious.

"PONCH!" Jon screamed. "You can't just leave him like that! He's hurt!" Jon yelled with tears stinging his eyes.

"Let's go, Baker. Whatever happens to your friend is none of my concern anyway," Daryl said then dragged Jon away.

"You can't just do this to us. You will get into a lot of trouble," Jon said. They ignored Jon and then tied him to a chair.

"You ready for your special surprise?" Barry asked with a fake smile. Jon was silent.

"Surprise, I found some Heroin for you Officer Baker." Jon's eyes got wide.

"No you can't do this to me!" he yelled.

"Oh, Baker, I can do anything I want to do to you. You're my prisoner," Barry said then injected the Heroin into Jon.

 _To Be Continued_


	8. Jon shows up at station 51

Chet and Marco sat in the kitchen playing a game of checkers,

"Marco, I can't concentrate," Chet finally said.

"I understand, I can't concentrate either. I haven't been sleeping well ever since those officers started going missing, I've known each one of them. And then hearing about what happened to the ones that have been found, I'm worried about Jon and Ponch. They haven't been found yet, what if when we do find them their worse than the others. I mean I know Ponch really well, he won't let some just force him to take drugs with putting up a good fight to save himself. They probably are gonna really hate him and treat him badly. They could do something horrible to him." Chet was silent, he agreed with Marco, and then they heard loud banging on the door.

"Who could that be?" Chet asked slightly panicked.

"I don't know," Marco said slowly going towards the door.

"Please you have to let me in!" the heard the person scream. Marco looked at Chet,

"That sounded like Jon," he said. They both went over and answered the door. They saw Jon standing there.

"Jon what's going on?" Chet asked. Jon didn't respond, he just walked in,

"Chet y-y-you have t-t-to help me," he said. Chet looked at Marco.

"Marco, go get Johnny and Roy," Chet said. Marco left to go find them.

"Jon, what happened? Where's Ponch?"

"P-P-P-Ponch? H-H-He…h-h-he's un..unconscious, in a d-d-dark c-c-cold room."

"Jon, what happened to you? And what happened to Ponch?"

"P-P-P-Ponch was thrown around, p-p-pushed hard into a w-w-wall, and t-t-t-then he d-d-d-didn't get back up."

"What happened to you?" Chet asked again. Then Johnny and Roy came in, Jon slowly sat on the floor and began to try to breathe normally, but his breathing was labored, and he was starting to fall asleep. Johnny and Roy began to check him for needle marks or anything,

"Roy I found a needle mark in his arm. I think he's on Heroin," Johnny said. Roy just nodded his head, and then called Rampart.

 _Meanwhile.._

Jon was taken to the hospital, and when they arrived he wasn't breathing. They started CPR and got him breathing again in a few moments.

 _Meanwhile…_

Getraer showed up a few hours later, he had a hard time getting out of the CHP building to go see Jon. When he arrived he was relieved to find out Jon was in a room and he was awake. He went in.

"Hi Baker," he said with a smile.

"H-Hi, Sarge," Jon replied.

"I found Poncherello's cell phone," Getraer said holding it up. Jon smiled.

"I-I-I knew y-y-you would."

"So what happened? I'm sure you knew that question was coming," Getraer said.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I did," Jon replied, then he moved a little to get more comfortable.

"Where's Poncherello? That's the most important information I need right now," Getraer said.

"I'm sorry, Sarge, I don't really know. I have no idea where we were I just remember being in the basement and there were no windows. Last time I saw Ponch, he was unconscious on the floor in the room we were in. He was trying to save me, and got into trouble for it. I have no idea what's going on with him now. He's the last one there," Jon said.

"What about Luca?" Getraer asked. Tears filled Jon's eyes.

"Luca was killed, they shot him in the head," Jon replied. Getraer was in shock.

"Is there anything else you can tell me, that might help?"

"Um, well I don't really think so, do you need their names?"

"No, we got that information from TJ McCabe," Getraer replied.

"Oh yeah, are TJ, Malloy, and Reed ok?"

"Yeah, they are gonna be fine, they just aren't going home quite yet," Getraer replied. Jon was silent for a while all he was thinking about was Ponch. He tried to get the picture of Ponch laying there unconscious on the floor out of his mind, but he just couldn't. Tears filled his eyes,

"Oh Sarge, I just want Ponch to be ok. I'm so worried about him," Jon said finally.

"I know the feeling, Baker. I've been worried about each one of you guys. Wait, you said Poncherello is the only one there, does that mean Michael and David are dead too?"

"Yeah, sadly they were the first ones to die. We all were supposed to die actually," Jon replied. Getraer sat down, trying to handle all this news. _'Three officers dead, four officers in the hospital, one still out the somewhere alive and missing, how can anyone be so cruel?'_

 _To Be Continued_


	9. LSD

Ponch woke up and found out he was tied to a chair. He didn't remember being taken and put in this uncomfortable chair, but he figured it must've happened while he was unconscious. His head was killing him, and he wanted to leave this place. Then he saw Randy come in.

"Oh hi Ponch, I'm glad you're ok," he said.

"Randy why are you doing this? This is not your type of thing. I thought I knew you better than that," Ponch said. Randy was an old friend from middle school.

"I'm really sorry, Ponch. I didn't want to get into this, and I didn't know we were gonna hurt you. I thought Barry and Daryl were my friends, until I found out they had secretly been drug dealers the whole time," Randy said, he began to untie Ponch.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to help me escape?" Ponch asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you were the only friend I ever had in middle school. Probably the only good friend I ever have had," Randy replied. He got Ponch untied.

"Thanks so much, Randy. I'll make sure that they go easier on you when all of you guys get caught, Ponch said. Randy smiled.

"Thanks, Ponch," he said, Ponch was about to leave the room, but then Daryl and Barry came in.

"Oh trying to get away huh," Daryl said angrily.

"Randy, why didn't you stop him?" Barry asked.

"I was helping him," Randy said quietly.

"You were what?" Barry asked surprised and very angry.

"I was helping him," Randy repeated louder. Barry grabbed Randy.

"Are you crazy? You knew very well we had plans for him! Why are you trying to save him?! Are you turning against your friends!?" Barry yelled. He threw Randy into the wall.

"Please don't hurt him!" Ponch screamed.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's not his fault, I asked him to help me. And I sort of forced him into it," Ponch lied to help Randy. Randy's eyes got wide, he had forgotten all the times Ponch had lied for him, so he would get out of trouble. Now he remembered why he liked Ponch so much, he always tried to protect his friends.

"I don't care if it was your fault. Anyone who has ever worked with me knows, that if you turn on me and help someone escape, then they die." Ponch's eyes got wide, he really didn't wanna see another friend of his die again. Randy was also in shock he didn't wanna die.

"No please Barry! I'm sorry!" Randy screamed. Barry didn't listen, he pulled out his gun, and shot Randy right in between the eyes. Ponch's eyes filled with tears.

"Do you have to kill everyone? What is your problem?" He asked. Barry ignored Ponch, Daryl put Ponch back in the chair and tied him up again.

"Please don't hurt me, I don't wanna die," Ponch said.

"I never said I'd kill you Poncherello. I have a special present for you its called, lysergic acid diethylamide." Ponch's eyes got wide.

"LSD? Are you serious?" he asked terrified.

"Wow! You cops really know your drug names," Barry said.

"You'll never get away with this, Barry. I know the police are already looking for you. Why would you wanna kidnap and hurt cops? You know you get into more trouble for that then you do for a normal citizen," Ponch said, trying his best to scare them out of forcing him to take LSD. Barry figured that out and started to laugh.

"You really think you can scare us with that information Poncherello? We already knew that," Barry said. Ponch was out of ideas now. He stayed quiet, and then he saw Daryl come in with the LSD.

"You can't make me take that!" he screamed.

"Oh, I'm sure we can," Barry said laughing even more evilly than he was before. Ponch was in tears and he couldn't sit still, he wanted to get out of here.

 _To Be Continued._


	10. Taken to the hospital

Joe Early walked down the street, he could hear someone screaming. He got closer and saw a man in about his 40's, a man that Joe knew, his name was Brad. Then he saw Ponch, he was super freaked out and screaming.

"Ponch, is that you? Are you ok?" Joe asked.

"Get away from me!" Ponch screamed. All he saw was giant talking spiders coming towards him, he was having really bad hallucinations because of the LSD.

"Ponch, I wanna help you," Joe said knowing that by his actions and everything the bad guys had forced him to take LSD.

"Why do you wanna help me? I don't need your help! Please just leave me alone!" he screamed, and then Joe got closer.

"Please just go away!" Ponch yelled, he had tears running down his face. Joe backed off a little. Ponch stared as the two 'big spiders' talked to each other. He couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Ponch, come on, I'm gonna take you to get some help," Joe said.

"No! I won't let you take me anywhere!" Ponch screamed, he pushed passed them and ran off. Joe turned to Brad.

"We have to catch him before he hurts himself," he said. Then they started to run after him. Ponch ran into a building, and got in the elevator. He went to the roof, Joe and Brad were right behind him.

"Leave me alone!"

"Ponch, we want to help you. We won't hurt you," Brad said.

"Please stop! Your tricking me! I'm scared enough, just leave me alone." Ponch said backing up.

"Brad we have to do something, or he's gonna hurt himself," Joe said. He saw Ponch getting a little to close the edge.

"Ponch, can you please calm down? We wanna help you," Brad said kindly. Ponch backed up a little more. Then he noticed there was only one spider standing there.

"Hey where'd the other one go?" he asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," Brad replied. Ponch didn't move or say a word, he just stared at the huge spider in front of him. Then he felt something grab him. He looked up and saw the head of the other big spider.

"Let go of me!" Ponch screamed trying to get away. Joe's grip got tighter.

"Stop fighting with me Ponch. I wanna help you, but you need to calm down please," Joe said. Ponch didn't seem to respond to Joe, he continued to squirm and try to get free, and then images of Barry popped in his mind, when Barry had grabbed him and wouldn't let go, and then took him away. Ponch started to cry again.

"Please, I don't wanna go with you! I don't wanna get hurt!" Ponch cried. Joe felt bad for the young Puerto Rican, but that didn't make him loosen his grip in fact he held on tighter to Ponch.

 _Meanwhile…._

They got Ponch to the hospital a few minutes later, and took care of him. Then moved him the room with Jon. When Jon saw Ponch get brought in he was super excited, and then he noticed Ponch was asleep.

"Hey, what happened to him?" Jon asked Dr. Early as he came in too.

"LSD," Joe said sadly. Jon's eyes got wide.

"Oh, Ponch, I'm so sorry this happened to you," Jon said. He was so shocked by what had happened.

 _To Be Continued_


	11. Back to normal

Ponch woke up and saw Jon laying in the hospital bed next to his.

"Oh Jon's here, I should go wake him up," Ponch said, then he realized he was laying in a hospital bed and there was an IV hooked up to him.

"Oh great, this is terrible! why did this have to happen?" he asked himself then stayed laying down. He was silent for a bit, and then the door opened. He saw Getraer walk in.

"Hi, Sarge," he said excitedly, waving his free hand.

"Good morning Poncherello," Getraer replied.

"I'm so happy to see you."

"You Are?" Getraer asked surprised. Him and Ponch almost never got along.

"Yeah, I've been locked up in a dark cold room all alone without a person to talk to for such a long time," Ponch said, dramatically. Getraer rolled his eyes.

"I can't tell if you were serious or not, so anyway I brought you your cell phone."

"Oh really, thank you so much," Ponch said excitedly. Getraer handed Ponch his phone, then he noticed that Jon was starting to wake up.

"Oh, Sarge, sit down, and pretend I'm dying of something. I wanna trick Jon," Ponch said. Getraer decided to listen, he was in the mood for a good joke. He took a seat and started to fake cry, but he ended up getting himself to actually cry. Jon woke up fully and saw that,

"Sarge what's wrong? Is he dead?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, but he's not awake. He's dying Jon," Getraer said. His nose was starting to run a little. He didn't want it to drip all over himself, so he grabbed Ponch's hand and continued to fake cry, then he blew his nose on Ponch's hand. Ponch was trying so hard not to laugh it tickled. He couldn't keep it in anymore. He started to laugh really hard.

"Ponch, you're ok," Jon said.

"Of course he is, we were just messing with you, Baker," Getraer said.

"Sarge, that tickled so much, did you really have to do that?" Ponch said in between giggles. Getraer smiled,

"Sorry, Poncherello," he replied, he grabbed a tissue and cleaned Ponch's hand, then sanitized it.

"Thanks, Sarge," Ponch replied, and then LT. Harrelson, and Sgt. MacDonald came into the room.

"We have some good news for you guys," Harrelson said.

"Really?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, Barry, and Daryl are behind bars," Mac replied. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"Wow, you guys work fast! Thanks," he said. Mac smiled,

"I figured you'd respond that way Ponch," he replied. Ponch smiled.

"Thanks, guys, I feel much better knowing that those guys have been locked up," Jon said. Then Harrelson and Mac left.

"Wow, I actually do feel safe now," Ponch said. Getraer smiled.

"That's good to know. Oh by the way, Chet wanted to stop by to give this to you, but he was to busy...so he asked me to give this to you," Getraer said, he pulled out a small box.

"Oh, this must be the surprise he was telling me about a few days ago," Ponch said then opened the box. Inside the box was a little key chain shaped like a CHP motorcycle there was a note that said

" _Dear Ponch,_

 _I saw this when I was out of town last week, and I thought you might like it. So I bought it for you. I hope you like it_

 _~Chet."_

"Oh how sweet, I love it!" Ponch said. Jon smiled,

"I guess that's his gift to you after that Fire truck key chain you gave him," Jon replied.

"Yeah, I like it a lot. I'm so happy he gave it to me," Ponch said. Then he showed it to Getraer.

"Do you like it Sarge?"

"Yeah sure, I guess it's ok," Getraer replied. Ponch smiled, he expected Getraer to respond like that.

"Well, I got to get to work. I'm glad you guys are ok, and I will be seeing you at work soon," Getraer said getting up.

"Ok bye, Sarge," Ponch and Jon said. Then Getraer left. Ponch turned to look at Jon, and then started talking to him. He was talking so fast that Jon only caught the last part of each sentence and had to guess at what it was Ponch was telling him about. He smiled.

"Wow things are totally back to normal again," he said quietly to himself, then smiled again at Ponch.

THE

END


End file.
